Kagome's first born
by GothicGirl44
Summary: this is my first one and i don't know if this is good or not. So please r
1. planing

**Chapter One **

**This is what happened after the show ended. So Kagome is asking Sango and Shippo for help. Marokiu being the idiot that he is gets involved and does something stupid.**

**Sango: Are you sure you need to go?**

**Kagome: yes, but I need you and Shippo to come to my world.**

**Sango: Really?**

**Kagome: yes.**

**Shippo: I'm going to kagome's house. [Say 5 times]**

**Kagome: Quit Shippo, Inuyasha can not know.**

**Marokiu: Know what. (His thoughts: do I want to know)**

**Kagome: Knowing I am having his kid.**

**Sango: You are having a kid?**

**Kagome: Yes a kid that's why I need Sango and Shippo to help me before and after + Marokiu you have to keep InuYasha busy so he dose not come to my world.**

**Marokiu: Ok. (His thoughts: I didn't want to know) **

**Sango: Ok**

**Shippo: Ok**

**Marokiu: Sango, can we talk**

**Shippo: I am going to grab some things.**

**Kagome: Ok, fast.**

**Sango: Not now Marokiu**

**Marokiu: Ok**

**Seeing not saying [sns]: Shippo came running back to the Bone eater's well**

**Shippo: InuYasha coming.**

**Marokiu: Sango help Kagome into the well. I will go stall Inuyasha.**

**Sango: Ok Kagome lets go now carefully**

**Sns: Markiu ran to shall InuYasha and Kagome, Sango, and Shippo went to Kagome's world.**

**InuYasha: Marokiu is Kagome here yet?**

**Marokiu: No**

**InuYasha: I'll go get her.**

**Marokiu :( His Thoughts: Do something) **

**Sns: Marokiu starts to cry**

**Koga: Thoughts: what did he do now?**

**InuYasha: What's wrong Marokiu?**

**Marokiu: Naraku has Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Ki-La-La.**

**InuYasha: (His Thoughts: what is it now) Naraku has kagome. How did this happen?**

**Koga: (His Thoughts: What did that dog let happen now to kagome?)**

**Marokiu: Naraku knocked me out and when I woke up they were gone.**

**Sns: Koga jumped out from behind the bushes.**

**Koga: Mutt face you let Naraku get Kagome. **

**InuYasha: Shut up and move so I can rescue her.**

**Koga: You safe her you mean I safe her.**

**Sns: Koga runs off.**

**InuYasha: You coming, if so hop on.**

**Sns: Marokiu jumped on. InuYasha ran's after Koga**


	2. Kagome's house

Chapter 2

In Kagome's House

**Kagome: Mom I am back and I got some help **

**Kagome's mom: Who is the help? **

**Kagome: Sango and Shippo**

**Sns: Kagome' mom walk out from the kitchen**

**Sango: Hi I 'm Sango**

**Shippo: And I'm Shippo **

**Kagome's mom: nice to meet you two. Kagome.**

**Kagome: yes mom**

**Kagome's mom: grandpa cleaned out the stored room so you can give birth**

**Kagome: No, I told him no!!!**

**Kagome's mom: He wants an old fashion birth**

**Kagome: I don't want to, but I will.**

**Kagome's mom: Thank you.**

**Sns: Kagome's mom began to cry**

**Kagome: mom what is wrong **

**Kagome's mom: you are a demon now**

**Sango: She is not a demon; InuYasha would never put Kagome in the kind of danger**

**Shippo: InuYasha might not be the best person when you look at him, but when it comes to Kagome safety he is a very good person and strict. **

**Kagome: Thanks you two, Mom do you see InuYasha would rather die than see me in pain.**

**Kagome's Mom: I see, ok your grandfather has everything set up for your wedding. Dose InuYasha have other plans for tonight?**

**Sango: ****Marokiu**** Has InuYasha going after Naraku. I think that is what he said he was doing**

**Kagome: Marokiu is taking InuYasha on a wild goose chase.**

**Sango: I'll go stop that (her thoughts: Why did I not stop him. Why was he doing that to start with he'll just get beat up?) **

**Kagome: Oh remind InuYasha of the wedding**

**Sango: ok, I will. Be back soon, Shippo stay here**

**Shippo: right**

**Sns: Sango goes down the well**

**Kagome: Shippo you want to see the house**

**Shippo: Yes**

**Kagome: Ok then come on**

**Sns: Kagome take Shippo on a tour of the house. Then they went and sat in the yard by the tree.**

**Shippo: Why don't you want InuYasha to know about the baby?**

**Kagome: I don't know how he'll react **

**Shippo: I could go find out tonight if you want?**

**Kagome: Ok, just don't tell him I really am having his kid. **

**Shippo: Ok, I'll go as soon as Sango comes back**

**Kagome: OK **


	3. Kaede

**Chapter 3**

**Kaede **

**Sns: Sango stops and then gets ran into by Marokiu**

**Marokiu: Sango is Kagome alright**

**Sango: yes, she wanted me to come and get you off taking InuYasha on a wild goose chase**

**Marokiu: well InuYasha know and I was running from him**

**InuYasha: (coming from behind trees) If you ever lie to me about Kagome again you'll be sorry**

**Sango: InuYasha, Kagome wanted me to remind you about the wedding in her realm tomorrow, also to remind you if you got the wedding here all set up for tomorrow after noon**

**Sns: InuYasha comes thought the trees and grabs Marokiu and though him into another tree**

**InuYasha: Tell Kagome I have the wedding planed and will be there at her house in three days**

**Sango: Three days InuYasha the wedding in her realm is tomorrow the wedding here is in three days**

**InuYasha: I better get going, bye**

**Sns: InuYasha takes off running**

**Sango: He forgot didn't he? **

**Marokiu: Yes, can I get a lift to town**

**Sango: No**

**Sns: Sango get on Ki-La-La and fly's off**

***Now we jump to InuYasha at Kaede's house***

**InuYasha: Kaede will you marry me and Kagome in three days**

**Kaede: (Her thoughts why three days the sooner the better) I'll marry you to now **

**InuYasha: We can't we getting married in her realm and then this one**

**Kaede: Ok, if you two stay longer in her time I'll marry you when you guys come back**

**InuYasha: Thanks Kaede, I'm sorry about you lost your sister again**

**Kaede: It's fine I knew I would lose her again if she tried to kill Kagome. When you said she had Kagome I knew that was the end of Kikuyu. Now I get to see Kagome her reincarnation, so I'm fine**

**InuYasha: can I stay here tonight **

**Kaede: sure**

***Later that evening Marokiu comes walking in to Kaede's place.**

**Kaede: What happened to you, Marokiu?**

**Marokiu: INUYASHA HAPPENED **

**Kaede: Calm down, Marokiu**

**Marokiu: Ok, Kaede**

**Sns: Shippo pop's out of the well in the ****Feudal Era**


	4. Shippo

**Chapter 4**

**Shippo**

**Sns: ****Marokiu was sitting outside of Kaede's hut and InuYasha was up in the tree a little bit away**

**Marokiu: Shippo everything ok?**

**Shippo: Kagome sent me.**

**Marokiu: Why?**

**Shippo: To talk to InuYasha, where is he?**

**Marokiu: The tree.**

**Sns: Shippo ran to the tree and up. Shippo sat down by InuYasha.**

**Shippo: Hey.**

**InuYasha: I Kagome ok?**

**Shippo: Yes, I had a question. **

**InuYasha: What?**

**Shippo: Well I was wondering what you would do if Kagome was pregnant?**

**InuYasha: Why?**

**Shippo: I was just wondering.**

**InuYasha: I don't know. I don't know if I want to be a father. **

**Sns: A mother, Father, two kids, and one baby.**

**Shippo: Look at that family they seem happy, would you want that happeness?**

**Sns: InuYasha looked at the family and then back at the setting sun.**

**InuYasha: I would love that happiness, but I don't know if Kagome does. What does it matter, I'm a demon. I could kill her. (His thought: even throw she could be right now) I won't put her in danger.**

**Shippo: InuYasha, do you love Kagome?**

**InuYasha: Yes, but-**

**Shippo: Do you want a family with her?**

**InuYasha: Yes, but-**

**Shippo: You are still going to marry her tomorrow, still?**

**InuYasha: Yes, but- **

**Shippo: But what?**

**InuYasha: I won't dare put her in danger. Even if my life deepened on it. **

**Shippo: Are you going soft InuYasha?**

**Sns: InuYasha punched Shippo hard on the top of the head.**

**InuYasha: Say that to Kagome and this will be much worse. You got it Shippo**

**Shippo: I got it. Now I got to get back to Kagome.**

**Myoga: Tell Kagome I said good night. **

**InuYasha: How long have you been here?**

**Myoga: I got here when you hit Shippo. **

**Shippo: Night guys**

**InuYasha: Tell Kagome night**

**Shippo: I will. **

**Sns: Shippo ran down the tree and back towards Kaede's house. As InuYasha started to yell at Myoga.**

**Marokiu: Shippo, you heading back?**

**Shippo: yes.**

**Marokiu: Tell them I said good night.**

**Shippo: I will, night Marokiu.**

**Sns: Shippo jumped down the well and back to Kagome's realm he went. Shippo ran up to Kagome's room.**

**Kagome: So what did he say?**

**Shippo: he wants a family but he doesn't want to hurt you. He use the demon excuse again. I don't get him. Marokiu, Mygoa, and InuYasha all say good night.**

**Sango: that was nice of them (Her thoughts: what is Marokiu up to now.)**

**Kagome's mom: You all need sleep tomorrow is a big day. Bed please.**

**Kagome: Night mom.**

**Sango: Night**

**Shippo: Night **


	5. the dream

**Chapter 5  
The Dream**

****This whole chapter is a dream Kagome has the night before her wedding. This is small is a dream/ flashback of what happened to get to the wedding. This is what happened to Kikyo and when InuYasha asked Kagome to marry him.**

**A town's person: Lady Kikyo went thought two days ago. She was headed south.**

**Miroku: Thank you Sir.**

**Sango: Why is she headed south?**

**Kagome: I don't know, she must know that there something down there. **

**InuYasha: She must know where a piece of the ** **Shikon Jewel is.**

**Shippo: So are we going to follow her?**

**InuYasha: Yes**

**Miroku: It's late let's make camp, InuYasha. We can go on in the morning.**

**InuYasha: If you guys want to make camp fine, I'm moving on.**

**Sns: InuYasha start to walk into and gets about ten meters, when Kagome comes up running.**

**Kagome: INUYASHA**

**InuYasha: What Kagome?**

**Kagome: come back to camp**

**InuYasha: No, I have to finish this now. Before I ask you something.**

**Kagome: Just ask me, InuYasha.**

**Sns: InuYasha walked over to Kagome and hugged her**

**InuYasha: (still hugging Kagome) I will as soon as I deal with Kikyo**

**Sns: InuYasha ran off towards where Kikyo was support to be. Kagome went back to camp. **

***Now we are going to where InuYasha, Kikyo, and Koga are. Koga and Kikyo are talking. **

**InuYasha: Kikyo, what now are you working for Koga.**

**Koga: Nice landing Mutt **

**Kikyo: What if I am?**

**InuYasha: You know I have to get the Jewel.**

**Koga: Why so you can become full demon and finally get Kagome off your back. With her gone you could do anything right.**

**Kikyo: I'm not working for Koga he was here hurt and I thought I could help him.**

**InuYasha: You were always the worst liar. Koga Why in the world would you have Kikyo work for you?**

**Koga: That's something you don't need to know**

**Sns: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Ki-la-la walked though the tree line and into the clearing. Koga nodded at Kikyo. Koga looked at Kagome.**

**InuYasha: (His thoughts: He knew I would bring Kagome. Kikyo was helping him so he could get Kagome and Kikyo could kill me. NO!!!!!)**

**Sns: Koga started to run at Kagome. InuYasha used windscar on Koga and sent him flying back into the woods. The he turn to Kikyo and Kagome was standing beside him arrow ready to fire. InuYasha used windscar and Kagome used her arrow. Kikyo tried to run but it was too late she was gone and there was almost nothing she could have done. (She could have had a arrow ready like Kagome, but she didn't)**

**Miroku: InuYasha are you going to be ok?**

**InuYasha: I think so, let's move away from here.**

**Sns: They walked for about a mile and made camp there. InuYasha pulled Kagome aside. They walked down to the river.**

**InuYasha: Do you remember I had a question to ask you?**

**Kagome: Yes, it has been bugging me since you said the**

**InuYasha: I don't know how they ask this ware you live, but here we say, will you marry me? **

**Sns: The question took Kagome off guard.**

**Kagome: What, did you say?**

**InuYasha: Will you marry me?**

**Kagome: (Her thoughts: wow he is finally saying he loves me too.) Yes, InuYasha, yes**

**InuYasha: Thanks Kagome**

**Sns: InuYasha kisses Kagome **


	6. getting ready for the wedding

**Chapter 6**

**Getting ready for the Wedding**

**Sns: Kagome's mom was finishing Sango and Kagome's hair. In the other room you could hear InuYasha complaining that Kagome's grandfather was combing his hair.**

**Kagome's mom: Done, you two look nice**

**Sango: thanks, it-**

**InuYasha: (from the other room) STOP, where Kagome**

**Marokiu: (from the other room) I don't know InuYasha.**

**Shippo: (from the other room) she's getting ready**

**Kagome: He's mad**

**Sango: I think he wants to talk to you**

**Kagome's mom: NO, he can talk to her later. Ok now-**

**InuYasha: (from the other room) KAGOME**

**Kagome: He needs to stop yelling**

**InuYasha: (from the other room) KAGOME**

**Kagome: SIT**

**Sns: the room shook as InuYasha fell to the floor**

**Shippo: (from the other room) InuYasha that's what you get**

**Kagome's Mom: Dress time**

**Sns: Kagome's mom and Sango got Kagome into her wedding dress. The Sango got into her dress (Of Course kagome let her be the maid of honor!!) Shippo ran in with his little tux on. Kagome's mom walked out.**

**Shippo: You look good Kagome. You too Sango.**

**Kagome: Thanks how's InuYasha doing**

**Sango: Thanks**

**Shippo: Mad that he had to put on a tux.**

**Kagome: Go tell him he can ware his robe of the fire rat to the one in the Feudal Era. How's ****Marokiu doing after last night?**

**Shippo: InuYasha beat him up pretty bad, but he will be ok for the wedding. I'll go tell InuYasha that right now.**

**Kagome: Thanks**

**Shippo: No problem Kagome.**

**InuYasha: (from the other room) Marokiu I could have done worse if Sango didn't show up.**

**Marokiu: (from the other room) I know, InuYasha.**

**Kagome: Can you go cheeks the decorations are coming alone?**

**Sango: Ok, be right back.**

**Kagome: Thanks**

**Sango: No, thank you.**

**Kagome: For what.**

**Sango: For letting me be your maid of honor**

**Sns: Kagome went and hugged Sango. Then Sango went to cheek on the decoration. Kagome went and looked out the window.**

**Kagome: (To the baby with her hand on her stomach) Your dad and I'll be married when you get here. I know I haven't told InuYasha, but I can't decide if I should or not. I grew up in present Tokyo and InuYasha grew up in the Feudal Era Tokyo. I don't think this should be possible. I love InuYasha with all my heart, it's just that… I don't know what.**

**Sango: Are you ready to get married Kagome?**

**Kagome: Yes, I am**

**Sango: Then here are your flowers**

**Kagome: Thanks (her thoughts: I hope I can do this)**

**Sns: Sango and Kagome walked out and downstairs to the ceremony. Shippo was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as the ring bearer. The whole house was decked in red flowers. The wedding was based on the color red for InuYasha. Kana was standing there as the flower girl (Naraku trusted Kana that he gave her a heart and then she left and joined up with InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, and the rest of the group.)**


	7. the wedding and new life

*I do not own InuYasha*

Chapter 7

The wedding and rest of life!!!

Sns: the wedding started and it went off without one problem. Later that day after everyone had gone Kagome and InuYasha were up in Kagome's old room.

InuYasha: Kagome, I'm happy you are my wife.

Kagome: I have to tell you something.

InuYasha: What? Are you hurt?

Kagome: I'm not hurt, but….

InuYasha: BUT WHAT????

Kagome: I'm pregnant!!!

InuYasha: What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Kagome: please don't be mad.

InuYasha: I'm not mad I'm glad.

Kagome: You are????

InuYasha: Yes!!!

Kagome: Thank god!!!

InuYasha: Why???

Kagome: There going to be here in two months.

InuYasha: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Kagome: I'm sorry.

InuYasha: It's fine.

*The two months went by and they were always up and going getting ready for the kid. The Child came and was a happy baby girl, named Hannah. (Sorry for a non-Japanese name)

*SIX YEARS LATER*

Kagome: HANNAH TIME FOR DINNER!

Hannah: coming mom.

Sns: Hannah came running from the field in the Feudal Era. She ran right into InuYasha arms.

InuYasha: Hannah, are you ready to start the first grade?

Hannah: Yes, dad.

Kagome: Here's dinner.

InuYasha: Just remember tell no one of what's down the well.

Hannah: I remember father. Mom I love spending summers here.

Kagome: I loved coming here too. (She looked at InuYasha as she said this.

Sango: Hannah your mom and I have been friends since she was in the tenth grade.

Hannah: That is cool.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
